1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a walking assistance robot and a method of controlling the walking assistance robot.
2. Description of the Related Art
Walking assistance devices may assist a user who has difficulty in walking, thereby allowing the user to walk more easily. People may have difficulty in walking for innate reasons, such as genetic defects, or acquired reasons, such as age, diseases, accidents, etc. Walking assistance devices are provided to reduce such difficulty in walking.
Examples of walking assistance devices include a walking assistance vehicle provided with at least one wheel and a support board, and a walking assistance robot to assist a user in walking by applying required force to muscles of a human body during walking.
The walking assistance robot may be fixed to the hips, upper leg, shin, etc. of a human body, and assists muscular and joint motions by applying force, e.g., torque to muscles and joints via an actuator and a variety of machinery, thereby assisting a wearer in walking more easily.